


Cravings

by ElementOfHeart



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cravings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with a hormonal pregnant wife, Ichigo would certainly do anything for her...even if it meant going to the nearest convenient store in the ungodly hours of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here on AO3. Hope you all like it.

It was in the middle of night did your softly rumbling stomach had awoken you from your deep slumber; your eyelids slowly fluttering open to reveal deep, tired [eye color] eyes. You gave a small moan, placing a hand on your enlarged stomach, suddenly feeling your stomach rumbling once again. 

Putting yourself in a sitting position, you gave a small yawn, rubbing your now actively hungry child inside you. Putting your hand gently on your husband's snoring body, you softly shook his side. "Ichigo..."

At the sound of your voice and touch, your husband immediately awoke and sat up as well; his chocolate brown eyes alert and he reflexively looked around the room. Worriedly and protectively looking at you while placing his hand on the bulge of your stomach, he asked, "Is everything alright, [Name]?"

You gave a small nod, placing your head on his shoulder and gave the hand on your stomach a gentle squeeze, "Mhm...it's just...the baby's hungry."

"The...baby's hungry...?" He let out a sigh of relief, happy to know that you and his child were not in danger. He hadn't sensed any kind of reiatsu nearby, and was confused at first about it. But when you finally told him the problem, he instantly relaxed.

That was, until he heard your request on what the baby 'wanted'...

"Yeah...the baby wants [favorite flavor] ice cream with [favorite topping] toppings, pickles, and chocolate chip waffles on the side." You exclaimed with a soft closed-eyed smile, expecting your husband to get what you and your baby wanted like the _good_ husband he was.

There was a moment of silence, you still giving Ichigo a closed-eyed smile as you waited for him to get up and get him the good request. While Ichigo, on the other hand, did not want to lose what was left of his slumber and continue sleeping.

When you realized his hesitance to do as you said, you soon backed away from your _good_ ~~for nothing~~ husband, and gave a look of hurt. Your hormones immediately kicking in, as you felt tears prick in the corners of your eyes, turning upset as you said, "Ichigo...why won't you get what the baby wants? Don't you love me, Ichigo...?!"

Eyes wide as he realized exactly where this was going, and that he was now standing on a landmine territory, he frantically waved his arms as he shook his head, as he carefully thought about what to say next, "Oh no, no, no!! (Name)...you know I love you and our baby...and you know I would get you what the baby wants—!"

_"WOULD?!"_ You hissed out, eyes glaring at Ichigo as your aura turned dark, and Ichigo could almost literally see hell in your eyes. 

Realizing that he just made a grave mistake in the words he just said, Ichigo gulped and frantically waved his arms even faster, thinking, 'Oh shit...'

Wincing at your fury, he already knew what was to come next...

"You...you don't love me Ichigo!! You lying bastard!! And to think I married you and am carrying your child?! How could you...? You're so selfish, evil, and—and you smell like you haven't showered in days!!" You wailed, clutching the blanket tighter to your large waist, feeling the tears fall from your cheeks.

"I—wait, what?" Ichigo gave a confused look at the your last few words. You just weren't making sense at all, and he knew it was because of your damn hormones. The only way to calm you down from your accusing and sad state-hormones was to somehow make you happy...

"Yeah, that's right! I swear, Ichigo Kurosaki, your just another selfish jerk who cares only about himself—!"

Suddenly, you felt arms envelope your waist from behind. Immediately ceasing your crying, you gave a small blink, and looked up to see a determined and tired Ichigo looking away from you.

Without missing a beat, he said, "[Name]...look, I'm sorry. It's just...I was just really tired, and I didn't want to go to the store in the middle of the night to get what you and the baby wanted out of the blue...but if it's what our baby wants, and what my amazing, beautifully pregnant wife needs, then I will go get it for them both."

There was soon silence following his declaration, and you could feel your heart beating. Ichigo...would do that for you? And to think that you would ever think of him as selfish, evil, and mean?

Realizing what you had called him, and that all of it was because of your hormones, you decided to apologize to him about all this."Ichigo...I'm," you swallowed the lump in your throat as a new fresh wave of tears began to follow after, causing Ichigo to panic once again.

"Oh, kami...[Name], look, I'm sorry—!" He was cut short by you pressing yourself to him in a hug, and placing our soft lips into his, effectively silencing him. You two stayed in that position for a few minutes until you both released your mouths for air, a small string of saliva connecting both your mouths.

Giving a soft, shaky smile, you just whispered to him, "Arigato...Ichigo." 

Your husband processed your words for a moment before giving you his confident, and loving smile; one that he had only shown to you and your large stomach. He placed his hand on your stomach, caressing it as he gave you a swift peck before he slowly set angles himself from you, putting his shirt on and grabbing his pants and shoes from the floor.

"Ichigo...where are you going?" You asked, tilting your head in confusion.

As he finished zipping up his pants and putting on his shoes, he gave you a small smile and just plainly answered, "I'm getting our baby what he wants." 

-x-

_Extended Ending_

Placing all the items on the kitchen counter, Ichigo gave a sigh of relief. Luckily, there was a nearby store from your home that was open 24/7, and he had managed to get what you and the baby needed to eat. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later did he finally finish your request, and quietly walked over to your guys' bedroom, and gently opened the door. 

Walking in, Ichigo gave a small smile, expecting you to be awake as he whispered, "Hey [Name], look who got our baby and you what you two were craving for—"

And there Ichigo saw you fast asleep with a blanket wrapped around your large, pregnant form, your hair illuminating in the light giving off a soft [hair color] colored glow, your creamy [skin color] skin showing with your eyes closed, as you gave off small, soft snores, signaling that you were indeed in deep sleep.

 

 

"..."


End file.
